Debating Destiny Pt.2
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: Ami and Mammoru get into a little trouble with the law....in a serious way.


PART II  
  
Ami refused to open her eyes. Maybe this was a dream, all a dream. Ami could feel the bright lights behind her eyelids and feel the soft chair she sat in. The handcuffs were still placed on her hands. She opened her ears to the sound of her surroundings.  
  
"Usagi! You simply can't get angry because you have no right to." Ami heard Rei say.  
  
"Besides," Minako interjected from what seemed like underwater. "You haven't heard how it started or Ami's explanation."  
  
"This could all be a misunderstanding," Makoto said finally. "And Rei is right you have no room to talk."  
  
Usagi sighed, "you're all right. I just wish I knew what had happened."  
  
"Look," Ami heard Setsuna say. "Mamoru has woken up."  
  
Ami could feel Mamoru moving beside her. Ami opened her own eyes and saw Brandon and Joe unconscious on her left and Mamoru awakening on her right. In the corner Chloe and Genivieve harassed a cop with the head of a Doberman pincher and the body of a man. The room they were in had walls of what looked like glass on three sides. The chairs were made of red leather and wood and there was a coffee table in the center. It must have been a waiting room. Outside the glass walls were about 25 dog men in police uniforms working. Poodles working as secretaries, bull dog wardens bringing in elves, goblins, trolls, centaurs, minotaurs, naiads, dryads, fauns, Cyclops's, and dwarves for questioning. It seemed like the room Ami was in was like an island in the sea that was this jail and the sailor senshi stood in that sea. The inner scouts, the outer scouts and Taki and Seiya.  
  
She looked toward Genivieve. "Get the cuffs off of them." She demanded.  
  
"There is no reason for you to keep them on," Chloe said, "your so called prisoners have no means of escape so just take them off."  
  
The dog man shook his head and Ami watched as Genivieve grabbed some of his hair. "You see this?" She asked holding up his hair. "Chloe do you have a doll?"  
  
Chloe held up a plain white doll with no face. "Got one."  
  
"Good." Genivieve said. She put the dog hair on the doll. "You're going to take off the cuffs whether you want to or not, I suggest that you do because if you do so willingly I'll pretend like I never ripped theses hairs off your head."  
  
The dog moved forward quickly and untied Mamoru and Ami. Mamoru picked up Ami's hands and kissed them. "You're all right?" Ami nodded.  
  
"Can they hear us out there?" Ami asked. Genivieve nodded. "I want to speak with my friends."  
  
The dog man let the Usagi and her entourage enter the small waiting room. Ami and Usagi stared at each other as Seiya put his arm around her shoulders and walked through the clear walls.  
  
"Ami." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Usagi." Ami began, "you have the right to hate me. I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to speak to me ever again."  
  
"Ami," Mamoru interrupted, "you know it was my fault. I pushed and dragged you along you never would have..." Ami took out her henshin stick and handed it to Usagi on an outstretched palm.  
  
"Shh," Seiya said putting his finger to his lips. "We understand, Usagi understands. We received those letters but after the second one I refused to speak to Usagi for fear that she would endanger herself." Usagi closed Ami's hand around the stick and pushed it toward Ami.  
  
"So you see," Usagi said. "I have no right to criticize you or Mamoru...."  
  
"Oh would you please stop," Genivieve sighed from the corner. "You act as if that makes is all okay. Destiny is not going to be put down so easily. She wants Mamoru and Usagi to be together and she's going to fight to have it that way no matter how you four feel. Seiya and Usagi are just lucky they didn't have a bastard like Michael following them around in Japan. Now Ami and Mamoru have to take the fall."  
  
"Good observation Genivieve LeMont Delacour." Michael said as he let himself into the room. As he said this everyone outside the island froze and all was silent except for a few murmurs of LeMont Delacour.  
  
"It seems you've been here before," Minako said.  
  
"So have you," Genivieve said. "Or rather you've been dealt with by the Ministry. You may explain Michael."  
  
Michael tensed and shot Genivieve a threatening look. "You see, Usagi was meant to battle Queen Mettalia alone and well, Sailor Venus wasn't exactly finished off by on of those Doom and Gloom sisters so the ministry had to take matters into its own hands."  
  
"You murdered Minako." Ami said vehemently. She walked toward Michael but Mamoru held her back.  
  
" It was her destiny and besides, she was going to live again anyway." Michael added nonchalantly. "That was an interesting fight no? Destiny is going to be opposing you herself this time, Jupiter judges the gods are jury."  
  
"Yes it was and interesting fight, as for who is judge and jury I don't really care," Genivieve said.  
  
"Wait," Hotaru said. "I'm lost. You fight destiny right?"  
  
Genivieve nodded. "My whole family does." She looked around the room at everyone's faces. "What do you think we used, machine guns? Hell no. We're lawyers, defense lawyers. I was hoping you would let me defend you in your trial, Mamoru and Ami, and that Chole would ride shotgun with me for this one."  
  
"I would adore it," Chloe said in a fake southern accent. "But isn't there something we can do to get Ami and Mamoru out of here?"  
  
"Of course." Genivieve said. "Under section 223 in article 12749 of the Thistly Ministry of Destiny conference of 1639's charter, its states clearly that it is not necessary for the defendants of a case to stay incarcerated during their stay in Thessaly."  
  
Michael opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.  
  
"Bye," Genevieve said, Chloe waving at Michael beside her. "Lets go people, step lightly now."  
  
Mamoru, Seiya and Taki picked up Danny and Joe and dragged them out of the building.  
  
"That was amazing," Michiru said. "You must have a wonderful memory."  
  
" Yes, I do," Genivieve, said humbly. "Good enough to remember that the Thessaly Ministry of 1639's charter stops at section 222 of article 12749 but Michael will have a hell of time looking it up."  
  
They finally finished walking through the building and went outside. They had just left a building made of dark gray marble. The sun was shining, the grass was an odd shade of pale jade and the streets were made of marble. Chariots pulled by horses with all sorts of creatures riding in the front pulled forward in front of them. Ami could here that down the road there must be some type of market.  
  
Genivieve and Chloe pulled over three chariot cabs for the senshi and they hopped in. Ami felt a lerch as the chariot pulled forward down the road to the market. There were all sorts of creatures selling clothes. A centaur mother argued with her child about buying a small toy as a wizard and woman that looked like a hag argued over an uncovered stall about the price dragons' liver and phoenix feather. The market was surround in a circular fashion by many buildings. A school, several offices a theatre, temples and outside this circle houses were situated. Ami watched an elf woman hand up laundry outside a little round house. But up ahead the marble road continued to a palace on a hill. There the road split 3 ways. You could reach the palace or go to either side of the outskirts of the circle.  
  
"The home of the gods," their driver informed them. It looked as such. It was a humongous palace that looked like a cathedral with several beautiful additions. They continued on their way until hey reached a large stucco house. There, Genivieve paid the taxi drivers and went in. "Well," she asked. "What are you waiting for?" The senshi hopped out of the car with Danny and Joe who had been awakened by the lurch at the begining.  
  
"This is my house," Genivieve said as they entered the large living room. "She put Ami in a room with the inner senshi, Mamoru across from them with Joe, Danny, Taki and Seiya, The outer-scouts were beside them with Genivieve and Chloe across from them.  
  
Each room had five beds, five closets, five trunks, and a bathroom with 2 toilets and three showers. Magically, each closet had clothes for each person who stayed in the bed opposite that closet. "Brandon would love this," Ami heard Danny chuckle.  
  
" Welcome to Thessaly," Genivieve said. Ami wondered whether they were truly welcome or not.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
The Judge and Jury  
  
Like everything else in Thessaly, Genivieve's home wasn't what it seemed. It looked large from outside but it was huge from within. Ami got lost in the corridors trying to find Genivieve and she found her getting a chariot prepared to go somewhere with Chloe.  
  
"I am going to see the gods," Genivieve said.  
  
"The judge and jury." Ami answered, "I want to go also. On the way you can explain to me how trials work here."  
  
Genivieve nodded and Ami, Chloe and she got into the chariot and sped towards the cathedral-like palace. "Well," Genivieve said. "Its much like trials everywhere I guess. There are, of course, witnesses. I will be calling the scouts as witnesses and Luna and Artemis especially, I have a hunch they could clinch this for us."  
  
Ami winced, "you might not want to put Artemis on the stand." She said slowly, "Luna would be the more sure-fire bet."  
  
Genivieve studied her for a moment; "I'll take your word for that. The judge and jury will be the gods. Jupiter is judge and there are 12 jurors: Minerva (goddess of wisdom) Mars (god of war) Venus (goddess of love) Mercury (god of thieves, heroes and travelers) Apollo (god of the sun) Diana (goddess of the hunt) Neptune (god of the sea) Pluto (god of death) and Uranus and Saturn (who are the gods of the sky) Cupid (god of love) and Juno (Queen of the gods).  
  
"I'm hoping Cupid, Mercury, Minerva, Apollo, Juno and Venus will sympathize with us. Mercury, Minerva and Apollo because their your guardians. Juno will because she's a hopeless romantic and Cupid and Venus who probably did this to you accidentally. They make a match for everyone on Earth and I think they forgot about Destiny and accidentally made Mamoru your match. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to question the jurors but I can ask the head of Cupid's cherubs and that is what we are going to do."  
  
"Will Cupid let you in his quarters?" Chloe asked.  
  
"His doorwoman Alicia owes me one or 52. Also, I'm hoping that bringing two other girls with me will get me in pretty well. Cupid knows I'm to smart to fall for his antics so you two do me a favor and act stupid."  
  
Ami shrugged, "okay."  
  
"Shut up Genivieve and stop being so selfish! You know damn well my moronicness is not something I can just turn on and off!!" Chloe exclaimed obviously joking and setting Ami and Genivieve into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I also need to go see Minerva but thats not a problem because she likes me. And seeing Mercury and Apollo would be nice since their very good at swaying opinions. And we must see Jupiter, Juno and Venus."  
  
Genivieve babbled on to herself and finally got around to saying that she was going to go see all the gods except....  
  
"Are we going to visit Mars?" Ami asked.  
  
This time it was Genevieve's turn to wince. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
Chloe and Ami looked at each other and shrugged as the chariot stopped in front of the palace. An elf valet dressed in a blue tailcoat took the reins of the chariot and drove it off to the distance. Genivieve marched up to the door as if she had been there a million times and pulled on a long yellow velvet rope that hung in front of the two huge white marble doors. Suddenly, a window appeared on the doors and another elf with half moon glasses popped its head out.  
  
"Yes?" the elf said looking down from above them.  
  
"Its me Roger," Genivieve said. "Let me in."  
  
The elf straitened his glasses, " oh! S..so it is." He stuttered. The doors swung open and Genivieve, dressed in a black pinstriped skirt suit and look very attorney-like indeed with her black briefcase, walked into the palace Chloe and Ami at her heels.  
  
"Where do we go?" Chloe asked. She had every right to ask such a question. The hall they were in had no doors. It was white marble as was most everything in the palace and vases of different flowers stood on shelves in the walls. At the end of the hall was a view of the ocean and two huge glass doors. The lights shone on the floor making odd patterns on the shelves.  
  
Chloe walked over to a vase of flowers, "who will we see first?" She asked.  
  
"Who's the most pompous, annoying, smart-assed, and full of himself god in this place. They say get the hard stuff done first." Chole said.  
  
Genivieve walked over to a vase of plain white roses and took the middle rose from the vase. "We're going to see Cupid." She said. Already Ami had formed the image of a spoiled child with fat angels wings on its back flying around playing practical jokes. Genivieve threw the flower on the floor and immediately a door appeared where the shelf and vase had been.  
  
"Not very many people know how to get in here," she said as she led Ami and Chloe up a flight of stairs. "I can see how it's more convenient that way. Its also hard to tell which flower vase belongs to who. Philosophers sit here and ponder all day about it. To me it's simply this, each flower represent the hands of its owner. Cupids hands are fragile and pale because he's never had to lift a damn finger in his existence."  
  
"That wasn't very nice Genivieve," a voice giggled.  
  
Ami immediately turned and looked for someone. "Watch out for the 15th step." Chloe said. Her foot hit the step and she was swirled into nothing. Ami did the same and found herself in a bright white room with a beautiful view of the ocean. There were white throw pillows and white curtains with gold and silver trim. Cherubs with rolls of fat sliding off of them and wings that twittered as fast as a hummingbirds sailed around the room from place to place.  
  
"Alicia!" Genivieve said in an annoyed voice. "Don't harass me when I'm climbing stairs. I want to speak to Cupid." A small and cute cherub's head turned toward them when Genivieve said Alicia.  
  
She turned and stuck her tongue out at Genivieve. Ami could here her high voice announce Genivieve's arrival to Cupid. Ami heard someone laugh and clap their hands and Cupid walked gracefully down a spiral staircase that just appeared in front of them to greet the party.  
  
Chloe's reaction was as follows; "hey Genivieve," she whispered. "Check out the talent." And that was what appeared. Not a spoiled child of 6 but a spoiled, arrogant, man of 20. He had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes to die for. In fact, he was godly.  
  
"So what can I do for you sweetheart?" He asked before he could see the trio. "I see." He said as he saw Chloe and Ami. "You brought friends. You're going to have to do that more often when you come and bug me." He put his arm around Genivieve who took his finger and bent it back as far as it would go.  
  
"I need to see Alissander." Genivieve said. "This is Chloe Thomas. She will be my assistant during the next trial and this is the defendant Mizuno Ami." Cupid winked at Chloe causing her to raise her eyebrow and give Geneva her patented 'is he for real?' look.  
  
"Sailor Mercury," he whispered. He took her hand, turned it over and kissed her wrist. "You've sold me already Genivieve, she's innocent. Tell me what she did."  
  
"She fell in love." Genivieve began, "with Chiba Mamoru and it just so happens that he loves her."  
  
"Ouch," Cupid said. "I would love to help you any way I can Ami my dear." He said rubbing her wrist with his index finger very slowly. "What would you like Genivieve?"  
  
"It would be wonderful," Genivieve said. "If your so willing. I would love it if you would sign this paper for me."  
  
"Hand me a pen," Cupid said still looking at Ami.  
  
"Wait," Genivieve said smiling excitedly, "let me write the declaration first." It took Geni a total of 39 seconds to write up the declaration (Chloe counted as she watched Ami avoid Cupid's eyes apprehensively.  
  
Cupid signed it, not taking his eyes off Ami for a minute and the asked, "what is she did again?"  
  
Chloe developed a sad look on her face. "Why," she said began in a southern accent mimicking Genivieve's. "I feel insulted that you weren't listening when we told you. I think I'll cry now, we better leave now because I don't like to cry in front of handsome men like yourself."  
  
Genivieve high tailed it out of there because you could say Moon Prism Power Make-up and led her friends down the stairs and into the hall again.  
  
"Good save," Ami said to Chloe. "I don't think I would have been able to stand him for another moment."  
  
" Oh I can't see why," Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Now who do we see?" Ami asked.  
  
"Minerva," Genivieve answered after a pause. "I need to use her library and then we will go see Venus. She needs to sign this too and maybe even give me a copy of her will."  
  
"Will?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Venus and Cupid are the only gods that have wills," Genivieve said. "It's not that they will die its so that everyone on Earth will somehow meet the love of their life. Now, it's up to these people if they want to take advantage of this privilege but its there. I'm hoping that you and Mamoru on that lil' piece of paper. Thats what I made Cupid sign, a statement saying that you are."  
  
"So you're saying that if you can get a copy of the will and this paper signed by Venus you can have a chance of winning this trial?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm hoping so," Genivieve said. "I am worried though. No matter what the evidence, Destiny may very well get her own way." She walked over to a bowl of water lillies and threw one onto the ground.  
  
A door opened and Genivieve, Chloe and Ami went in. No steps greeted them. They found themselves in a library and living room decorated in blue and cherry-wood. "I'm here Minerva." Genivieve called.  
  
"I am a bit busy dear," Minerva answered from far away, "but you might find these helpful."  
  
Genivieve opened her briefcase and many parchments and a few books fell into it. "Thank you so much Minerva."  
  
"I believe in a fair trial that's all," the voice said again. "Besides, she's my senshi. She's just got to win."  
  
Genivieve laughed and left the room and the trio found themselves in the hall once more. Genivieve picked up a pink rose and threw it on the ground. A door opened and a beautifully decorated elevator met them. The Girl from Ipanima played inside, "amazing," Chloe said. "Rulers of the universe and they waste their time playing cheesy elevator music!"  
  
Venus sat in the center of a large pink and purple room on a humongous pillow. Sweet smiling candles burned and music came from nowhere. Little girls the size of elves ran around serving Venus' every whim. She was a female version of Cupid, long blonde hair and huge blue eyes.  
  
"Come in dear," Venus said. "I hear you didn't even have to see Allisander. Apparently my son was being even stupider than he usually is." She looked at them. "I see why now, you brought friends. Good tactic." She jumped down gracefully from her perch, her pink dress trailing from behind her and greeted them all with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Look at this," Genivieve said handing her the paper Cupid signed. "I am sure you already know what's going on."  
  
Venus nodded and a pen magically appeared in her mouth. She took it out after she finished reading the document and twiddled it between her fingers, "Mizuno and Chiba vs. Destiny. This is your assistant Chloe Thomas, no?"  
  
Geni nodded and Venus signed the paper. "I always thought you two would make such a cute couple. I never thought Angelica would make such a mistake. Here," she said handing Genivieve the paper again and smiling a devious smile. " I know Angie doesn't eat her words but we'll make her this time. I'm rooting for you dear." She handed Genivieve a parchment. "Here, the will, at least the part of it that has Ami and Mamoru on it. Felicia!" She said to a little girl that immediately ran up to her. "You can use Felicia as a witness that I gave this to you and that I signed this. Go with my brothers." She kissed them all again and clapped her hands. They found themselves once again in the halls.  
  
"Well," Chloe said after they apparated. "She's really quiet."  
  
"Oh yeah," Genivieve said. "We had to drag that out of her."  
  
"Who next?" Ami asked.  
  
"Neptune. Knowing him, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn are with him at this time of day."  
  
Genivieve walked toward the glass doors at the end of the hallway. "Just walk through them. They don't open. If you're nervous take a running start. All three girls walked through without problems, Genivieve's high heeled shoes clickity-clacking as she stepped in. She walked to the end of a cliff and jumped down. Ami and Chloe followed. There was water all around Ami but she couldn't feel it. She realized that she was surrounded by a thick bubble. It transported Ami, Chloe and Genivieve to a Crystal palace underwater, lined with gold. The bubble went through the palace walls and just as Genivieve predicted, Pluto, Uranus, and Saturn were sitting at a long table conversing with Neptune. The bubbles settled at the entrance to the hall.  
  
"Neptune," Genivieve said. "I've come to pay a visit."  
  
A large man with a long red beard and twinkling eyes greeted them with a clap of joy. "Wonderful Geni! You brought friends I see. This is Sailor Mercury." He said pointing at Ami.  
  
"This is my assistant," Genivieve said. "Chloe Thomas."  
  
"Pleased to meet you all." Chloe said.  
  
"Likewise," Neptune responded. He pointed at a man with short black hair and violet eyes. "This is Pluto." He said and pointed at A blonde man with a short beard and huge brown eyes, "this is Uranus and this," he said pointing at a dark haired man with cat-like green eyes, "is Saturn."  
  
Genivieve opened her mouth but Neptune stopped her. "Now Geni, I love you like a daughter but you can't sway my vote, I won't say anything until all the evidence is put out." He said with a jolly look on his face.  
  
Genvieve walked over to Pluto. "Look at this." She showed him the parchments that she had received from Minerva, Venus and Cupid and another one Ami hadn't seen before, on this one Pluto looked intently. "I'm sure you already know the particulars of the case. Now here is my take on it." Pluto looked at her thoughtfully and spread the papers with the rest of those at the table.  
  
"Can I make copies?" Pluto asked in a haunting voice. Ami shivered as it echoed through the hall.  
  
Genivieve simply nodded and Pluto made doubles of all the papers with a wave of his hand. "Good day gentlemen." She said.  
  
"Good day," Neptune responded as he poured over the papers.  
  
Uranus and Saturn dismissed her with a wave and a smile while Pluto looked at her with his dream-like eyes. "Good day my dear," he said slowly. "I send you my blessing from below."  
  
"Thats enough of that," Neptune said. He sent a jet of water at Ami, Chloe and Genivieve that had them back at the surface in half a minute.  
  
"So," Chloe said as they reentered the hall. "You like him don't you?"  
  
"You are referring to me, no?" Genivieve said looking at a vase of large white tulips. "You and Pluto," Ami said softly.  
  
"Those eyes and that voice, very sexy....," Chloe said, "I gotta give him that, but he's nothing compared to Joe...oops did I say that out loud?" Genivieve smiled at the sarcasm in Chloe's oops. To Chloe it seemed like everyone knew she was madly in love with Joe. "No but seriously," Chloe continued, "I think he likes you. The whole god of death thing is a cliche...but we're not normal people..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Gods don't love people." Genivieve said. She tossed the tulip on the ground. "To Jupiter we go."  
  
The found themselves immediately transported to a humongous marble room decorated with gold and ivory. "Hello," Genivieve said. "Anyone here? Guess not," she turned and walked out.  
  
"Geez," Ami said. "I didn't know you could just walk out like that..."  
  
Chloe shrugged and Genivieve tossed a gardenia to the floor.  
  
Ami found herself surrounded by blue and by gods, she turned to find Genivieve and saw her looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Genivieve!" A woman's voice said happily, "good to see you." A tall girl with brown hair and shining gray eyes smiled at Genivieve.  
  
"Hello Diana you know what I'm here for, no?" The room froze. "This is Chloe Thomas my assistant attorney and this is Mizuno Ami, better known among you as Sailor Mercury."  
  
Ami was immediately enveloped into a hug by a tall man with dark hair and large blue eyes. "I am Mercury," he said. "Let me look at you."  
  
"Let me see," said a tall strawberry blonde man. "She's my scout too. I'm Apollo," he said turning to Ami. "This is Juno," he said pointing to a brown haired woman with green blue and golden flecked eyes, eyes that cut into you and burned. "That is Jupiter," he said pointing to a tall man with a brown beard standing next to Juno, "and that is Mars. You've already figured out Diana." Mars was a tall fierce looking man with black hair and eyes.  
  
"Genivieve," Jupiter said. "You know you're not supposed to try to sway our opinions before the trial."  
  
" I didn't come for that," Genivieve said innocently. "I just came to say hello and I have so now I'll leave. Good Bye." She dragged Chloe and Ami out of the room and heaved a sigh of relief when they were finally back in her chariot and on their way home. "I hate Mars." She said. "He's dispicable."  
  
"Why?" Ami asked.  
  
"Because," Genivieve said, "He ruined my life. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to go home." Ami looked at Genivieve's eyes that were burning with rage and wondered what Mars could have possibly done to ruin a life when it had barely begun.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Vacation Day  
  
Genivieve led the chariot to stop in front of the house and the horse went into the stable on its own. The senshi were sitting in Geni's massive living room discussing what to do about the trial. Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Seiya, and Taki sat blankly as the senshi argued with each other over whether they should testify or not.  
  
"I know who is witnessing already," Genivieve said. "Chloe will coach you. I need to go review some things."  
  
Mamoru stood up, "wait a second. Where have you been all day?"  
  
"We were making calls," Chloe laughed taking something out of Genivieve's briefcase. Mamoru greeted Ami with a kiss and put his arm around her shoulders. "How was it?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Interesting to say the least," she answered smiling. "I believe we should go analyze my findings."  
  
"I see," Mamoru said. "We're going for a walk!" Mamoru called and he took Ami hand and walked out the door.  
  
"Now," Chloe said. "Here is who is going to be testifying on the stand. Character witnesses are Haruka, Michiru, Joe and Makoto. Factual witnesses are Usagi, Luna, a little girl named Felicia, Ami, Mamoru, and...." she froze. "Secret witness, sorry."  
  
"Aren't I going on to the stand?" Rei asked coldly.  
  
" 'Fraid not," Chloe said. "Neither are you Artemis, sorry we only need one cat."  
  
Luna smiled at Artemis with a grin that was roughly humanized into haha!  
  
"Luna," Chloe said as if very comfortable with talking to a cat. "You will be asked questions about the character of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in the Silver Millenium and anything about Queen Selenity.  
  
" Haruka, Michiru, Joe, Makoto,...you guys will be asked question about both defendants and how they respond to every day things. Are they synical are they nice...what have you.  
  
"Usagi, you will be asked questions about Mamoru's character and your relationship with him. Not only that but your relationship with Seiya and the compatibility of Ami and Mamoru, got it?"  
  
Usagi nodded excitedly. Chloe could almost here her humming I'm gonna be a witness... I'm gonna be a witness....  
  
Chloe looked far off. "My friend is really worried about this case and I don't think she much enjoys being in Thessaly. I just want to get this over and won for her sake, and for Ami and Mamoru and even Usagi and Seiya. Destiny, from what I hear, is a very sly wench and I'm sure she has some killer questions prepared. Just stick to your stories and tell the truth. Listen carefully to each question she throws at you and think about your answers. I don't want her to confuse anyone." She looked around the room to find any confused faces...."Ready?"  
  
Each persons face was steely with determination. "We're ready," Haruka said calmly.  
  
"This is unlike any fight we've fought before," Makoto said. "I feel like it's out of my hands."  
  
"Just answer the questions truthfully and thoughtfully." Chloe said. She turned and walked out of the room and found Genivieve in a study room pouring over the papers she had received from Minerva.  
  
"Hey Gen," she said softly sitting by her, "What happens if we loose this case?"  
  
"Ami and Mamoru will be punished by the gods for porously trifling with Destiny." She answered, not moving her half moon glasses from the end of her nose. "They would be in jail in Thessaly for years, but on Earth it would be as if no time past. However, jail in Thessaly is a hellhole. I have visited it."  
  
"And if we win?" Chloe asked hopefully.  
  
"Then we get sent home," Genivieve said slowly. "I am worried though. Destiny may see it fit to slightly alter Mamoru and Ami's memory and if they get charged with this same crime again in the future because they forgot they ever loved each other and have to fall in love again, then I don't think the gods will be so forgiving."  
  
"Can she do that?" Chloe asked horrified.  
  
Genivieve nodded. "That is why its important that we make sure we get out of that courtroom as soon as we can if we win. If Destiny has time she will do it."  
  
"And how can we get out of here?"  
  
" I haven't the slightest idea. Destiny brought us here through Michael, only Destiny or he gods can get us back immediately from the courtroom. That is why I have these." She handed Chloe the papers that she had received from Minerva. "Oh wait! Sit tight Chloe!" Genivieve ran out of the room finally sliding her reading glasses back up to the right place. "Here."  
  
Genivieve walked down the hall and showed Chloe a small room, which was furnished with an easel and pains lines along the walls. "So you won't be bored while we're here." Chloe smiled. "You wouldn't have any skateboards would you?"  
  
Genivieve hit her over the head with her some papers and Chloe down the hall. Genivieve took a deep breath, went back to her study and dove back into the large stack of papers. She didn't leave the room until 4 a.m.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Ami woke up with the last memory of her dream of Mamoru fresh on her mind. She tightly closed her eyes as if to trap the memory forever.  
  
Rei's bed was empty. Ami looked out her window and saw her walking in the garden. Minako, Makoto and Usagi were still snoring happily in their beds. Ami got showered and changed and ran downstairs to accompany Rei.  
  
"Rei," she called as she stepped into the fresh air. "It's me Ami."  
  
Rei looked at her very strangely, "oh. Good morning."  
  
Ami walked closer to her. "What's wrong? You don't look...."  
  
"For a genius your pretty damn stupid aren't you!" Rei said threateningly.  
  
"Rei? Wh-what are you saying?"  
  
"I gave Mamoru up for Usagi. I could have been with him like you are now but I sacrificed myself. I really liked him a lot and I let him go because of Destiny and now you have to drag us to this place is the middle of nowhere because you have a crush on your best friends boy friend. You have some nerve Ami, I never would have expected this from you, never!" Rei ran back into the house just as Mamoru came out.  
  
"What was her problem," he asked good naturedly. He saw the look on Ami's face and his smile was replaced with a look of genuine concern. "Ami? Ami...what did she say? Ami, what happened?"  
  
Ami looked at his face and burst into tears. "I..w...would have expected this...fr..from U..usagi but not Rei. Not Rei." Ami sat down on the grass in defeat. Mamoru put his arms around her as she put her head on his shoulder. "Why did this happen to me? I am so sorry I am putting you through this Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru kissed her head and wiped away her tears. "I am not sorry that I love you." He said firmly.  
  
Ami looked at him. "Neither am I." Ami turned and kissed Mamoru, and if she would have taken the time to look, she would have noticed that a curtain in her window closed with a furious push.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm not mad because I still like Mamoru," Rei complained to Makoto. "I'm mad because Ami has Ryo and Taki and I don't believe she actually is in love with him. She never showed it before."  
  
"She wasn't allowed to," Makoto whispered. "At least, she thought she couldn't. Ami is an expert at keeping secrets and hiding emotions. You have Yuuchiro and your still complaining Rei! It think your just made because your jealous that Mamoru liked Ami more than he did you." She paused. "You're my friend Rei and I love you but you're so competitive and this isn't a competition."  
  
Rei sighed. "I don't..."  
  
"Listen to her," Usagi groaned slowly rising from her covers. "She's telling the truth."  
  
"Yeah," Minako said rubbing her eyes. "There is no need for you to feel the way you do. Ami is doing something for herself for once, when was the last time she did that?"  
  
Rei was silent. "Listen," Usagi said. "If anyone has a right to be mad, its me and I'm not. You know why? Have you seen the look in Ami's eyes when she's with Mamoru? She's so happy. In fact, the last time I saw her that happy was after her hearth crystal was stolen and she teased me about being perfect for Mamoru." Usagi paused, "See? It all fits together! Don't be mad Rei-chan, be happy for her."  
  
Usagi ran to the window and saw Ami and Mamoru kissing. She flung it open and screamed, "Get A Room!" And so, through Usagi's all around silliness and good-natured acceptance of what was going on, Rei was smiling again. Seiya walked into the room and gave Usagi a big kiss good morning.  
  
Rei smiled sarcastically, "he couldn't have anything to do with your stance on this issue could he?"  
  
"Don't be silly Rei," Usagi said. "You act like I'm one track minded or something!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi laughed for the next five minutes without stopping, even the wind laughed with them, even the birds, the trees. And far away a woman named Angelica laughed very hard in her home, but not for the same reasons.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What is there to do here?" Usagi asked at breakfast wile she cut her eggs that Makoto had prepared.  
  
Suddenly a large black bird flew in the window. It had a letter in its beak. "What a beautiful raven," Setsuna breathed. It dropped the letter on Genivieve's plate and hovered in front of her. Genivieve dug inside her briefcase for a pen and studied the parchment, Chloe looked over her shoulder.  
  
Your audience is requested for he Lord of War and the Lord of Hades.  
  
That was all that was on the letter. "Who is it from?" Chloe asked. Genivieve took out her pen. And scribbled, Go to hell Mars. I will see Pluto at midday.  
  
She gave the raven the letter and a coin out of her pocket. "Don't you think thats a bit harsh?" Chloe asked. "I mean, he's the god of War he can do something really drastic. Don't be so hotheaded."  
  
"He can't do anything more than what he has already done to me." Genivieve said looking out the window. "I don't make it a habit to talk to those who have ruined my life."  
  
"What the hell did he do?" Chloe asked in a frustrated voice.  
  
"He loved my mother." Genivieve said in a dead voice. "But my mother was committed to my father in every way. So he killed them both when I was 12. I went to live on my Grandmother and he cursed me. Mars cursed me so that every mortal that was to fall in love with me either died, or fell in love with someone else. I don't know how he did it he just did. Mars informed me of his actions the last time I was here. The gods may seem like jolly, scatterbrained creatures, but they are vengeful if not wise."  
  
Mamoru looked at Danny and Danny smiled a weak smile. "But you....I thought you told me once that you." Mamoru stopped. "No this doesn't make sense."  
  
"Danny just tell them!" Genivieve said, "I'm sick and tired of covering for you. You're my friend and no one is going to be mad at you."  
  
Danny sighed, "okay guys, I'm gay." Joe and Mamoru looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"That's all?" Mamoru asked. "That's what you and Genivieve were hiding? That's why you said those things a few weeks ago... I mean, thinking that the whole week you were moping around and you said it was because of Gen. Was that when you realized you were gay?"  
  
"I wasn't sure you would be so god natured about it." Danny said.  
  
Joe laughed even harder," good God man. Don't be pathetic!"  
  
Ami smiled. "Mamoru is the last person in this world who would judge you for being gay. After us anyway," she said turning her attention to the scouts. "Japan is much more liberal about those things."  
  
"And besides," Joe said rising to the occasion. "I'm not a goddamn nazi punk."  
  
"Mmm yes." Chloe said. "Everyone in this world deserves a chance.....except Nazi's."  
  
Genivieve stood up and left the laughing room behind her. Ami followed her. "Genivieve," she said. "Will you let me go with you, to see Pluto that is."  
  
"Why?" Genivieve asked. "There is nothing for you to do there honey, you don't have to..."  
  
Ami stopped her in mid-sentence. "Your surprise witness. That's who you're going to see him about. Well I want to talk to the witness before the trial."  
  
Genivieve looked at her, "you are very intelligent." She said in amazement, "you may go mon ami. " She walked up the stairs to get changed. Ami sighed, If this witness is who I think it is I just want to know....I want to ask some questions about why this is happening.  
  
"Ami," Mamoru said from behind her. "I would like to go too."  
  
"So you've figured out who it is also?" Ami asked.  
  
Mamoru nodded. "I want to see the Witness. I have a lot of question for h..."  
  
"Shhh," Ami said putting her index fingers to her lips. "This witness could really scare the scouts. I don't think they would be to happy knowing that Genivieve is able to...." Ami heard footsteps so she put her arms around Mamoru and whispered. "We never had this conversation."  
  
It was Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru. "Hello you two," Haruka said slyly.  
  
Michiru threw her a look that wiped the smile off her face immediately. "I thought we were going on a walk Haruka."  
  
Haruka nodded her eyes glancing at Setsuna's hurt expression. "I think we ought to get going." She agreed. "Coming Setsuna?"  
  
"Of course," she said with a dazed expression. "Lets go."  
  
The three scouts walked out the door. "You know Mamoru," she said softly. "She loves you a lot."  
  
Mamoru sighed. "I guess she does."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It took Ami a while to convince Genivieve to let Mamoru come with them but in the end the little Creole girl gave in and Mamoru was able to come with them. In half an hour Ami found herself in the great hall again staring at vases trying to see which one would be Pluto's? A bouquet of lilacs perhaps? Passion flowers? Mamoru pondered with her and soon they could both realize why people became so confused over the matter and eventually went home. Genivieve let them suffer for a bit but then tossed a black tulip on the ground.  
  
Suddenly the floor of the hall collapsed and Ami, Genivieve and Mamoru were swirling in what seemed like a tornado-like-tube towards the depths of the Earth. The trio fell into a large pool of water and were quickly picked up by a boat. Strangely enough, once they got into the boat they were automatically dry and it seemed that the boat was able to steer itself. The river water they sailed through was a dark midnight blue and Ami could see nothing on either side because the fog was so thick. The boat hit dry land with a lurch and Genivieve led them through a forest with golden and silver leaves. The trunks of the trees were ivory and the grass was the same jade color as it was above. Ami reached up to touch the leaves to get a better look but Mamoru stopped her. "We don't know what this place is." He said. And he was very right.  
  
When they left the forest they came to the entrance of a large castle made of polished sandstone. The doors swung right open for them.  
  
"This isn't how I imagined the underworld," Mamoru said looking at the beautiful palace.  
  
"This is Elesian Fields," Genivieve said. "Better known as heaven. You don't want to see Hades."  
  
"I trust you got here safely Miss LeMont Delacour?" A little elf asked when they reached the end of a massive hall.  
  
"Yes Wallace," Genivieve answered. "Thank you."  
  
"My master sent out an escort but you are early as usual."  
  
"It isn't a problem," Genivieve said sweetly. "These are my friends Chiba Mamoru and Mizuno Ami."  
  
The elf bowed very low, "I have heard of your exploits King of Earth and Queen of Mercury. You are very brave soldiers."  
  
"Thank you." Mamoru said bowing in return.  
  
The elf led them up a flight of stairs beaming with happiness at Mamoru's attention. They were led to a floor that was one massive room like an astrologers tower. There were pictures of the movements of the planets and a Telescope over looking the sky. However, not only were their maps of the moon and stars and charts showing when they would align, but there was a list that grew longer every second of people who were being born and people who were dying. Pluto sat at a large desk in the center of all of this pouring over a large book and walking over to his telescope whenever he looked puzzled.  
  
"Introducing Genivieve LeMont Delacour, Chiba Mamoru, and Mizuno Ami." The elf said in his high pitched voice.  
  
Pluto's head rose from his book and it shut with a bookmark in it automatically. "You're early." Pluto said in his haunting voice.  
  
"That should not come as a surprise, no?" Genevieve answered.  
  
Pluto shrugged, "I know you don't like escorts."  
  
"I find them dull," Genevieve said. "You know me well."  
  
Pluto nodded. "So they want to speak with your witness?" He asked referring to Ami and Mamoru.  
  
"My witness?" Genevieve smiled. "So you will let me do this?"  
  
"Of course," Pluto nodded. "Even the god of death believes in love my dear."  
  
"I am glad you support me with this case." Genevieve said.  
  
Pluto nodded and guided Ami and Mamoru to a door that they never knew was there, "You may go see..." he said.  
  
The two nodded and stepped into the room. "When I saw the look on the face of your witness when I spoke of the trial I knew that what was happening wasn't right. I knew that Destiny couldn't possibly be correct about this. So, I decided to support you." They heard Pluto say this as he shut the door behind them. Once the door was completely shut they saw who was in front of them.  
  
"I knew it," Ami whispered tears in her eyes. "I just knew it."  
  
"Let me tell you something," Mammoru said. "Genivieve is no idiot. This could clinch the case for us Ami."  
  
Ami nodded. Tears still making there way out of her eyes, "Queen Selenity." She said hugging the woman who sat in a large chair in front of them. The Queen stroked Ami's hair and cried, "I'm so sorry Ami." She said softly through her own tears, "I thought it was the best, I didn't know Mamoru and Usagi would change so."  
  
They sat listening to the echo of their tears until they could cry no more.  
  
Queen Selenity was the first to speak. "Ami, I just want you to know I never counted on Mamoru changing so much. I never thought that he would be this way in the future..."  
  
"Its all right," Mamoru said. "It's not your fault. Destiny should have known what my future was, she should have stopped you. But she didn't."  
  
"Destiny has this weakness for fantasy. In her dreams she believes that opposites truly do attract and that the Usagi that is here now, and Mamoru that this world has created are good for each other. She won't back down, she likes to get what she wants." Queen Selenity said softly. "I want to see Usagi happy. And if by helping you means I get to see my little girl again and help her be happy with Seiya then I will. I gave my life to make her happy, testifying against Destiny is nothing."  
  
Ami smiled, "Domo Arigato." She said kissing the Queen on the cheek. "You don't know what this means." Ami added putting her arms around Mamoru.  
  
Queen Selenity smiled and looked at each of them in the eye, "I think that I do, my child. I think that I do."  
  
Mamoru and Ami made their way to the door. "Ready to go?" Genevieve asked drawing her attention away from a telescope that she had been handling.  
  
"Are you?" Ami asked eyeing Genivieve with a smile.  
  
Genevieve paused, "actually....no. I have a question for Pluto. Perhaps he can help me?"  
  
"I cannot," he said gently before she could ask. "I am not allowed to."  
  
"I was just going to asked you if I could have something to drink," Genevieve said quickly.  
  
"No you were not," Pluto said looking strait into her eyes. "You were going to ask if I could take you all home immediately after the trial if you were innocent. I cannot do that, you know I cannot. You were going to try to word it delicately but...."  
  
"How the hell do you do that?" Genevieve sighed in a frustrated tone. "You're like my Grandmother."  
  
Pluto laughed, a quiet laugh that rang in your ears afterword because of the haunted tone in it. "No I am not like your grandmother at all. I'm more like the answer to what you fear."  
  
"Okay," Genevieve said uncomfortable. "I think its time to go. Aurevoir mon ami. Take care of yourself." She walked quickly out of the room, Pluto's laugh still ringing in Ami and Mamoru's ears as they followed her.  
  
"The gods think playing games with mortals is a very wonderful past time that should be shared by all." Genevieve said as she led them through Elesian fields her knuckles turning a lighter shade of tan with the force with which she carried her briefcase. She stepped onto the boat. "Its not fair that Pluto reads my mind."  
  
"I didn't know that gods could read your mind." Mamoru said as the boat swept through the foggy water.  
  
"They can't," Genevieve said. "Pluto's just always been able to know exaclty what I'm going to say before I say it. What I'm going to do before I do it......odd, no?"  
  
"Not really," Ami said so softly that no one could hear. She was begining to realize that the senshi were not the only humans involved with higher powers.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Round One: FIGHT!  
  
Yesterday seemed so far away as Ami sat in the courtroom beside Mamoru, his arm draped over her shoulder protectively. There was large seat for the judge in the front. A table for Genivieve, Chloe, Mamoru and Ami faced the judge and sat in front of the crowd. Across from them on the left was the prosecution table, not yet occupied and to the right were the seats for jurors. A chair was situated beside the judge's high seat for each witness and Danny, Genevieve, Chloe and Joe spoke in hushed tones about the coming of the trial. The senshi sat in the first rows and beside the two empty seats Danny and Joe would soon occupy. With every minute that passed the sunny room became colder and colder.  
  
The dull hum that had filled the room like a choking fog had come to an end as the door behind Ami burst open. An intense look of dislike came upon the face of Genivieve. A dislike that consumed her soul and took it over and drove her to do what she did. The woman that had entered wore a stylish black skirt suit much like Genivive's maroon suit. The woman's hair fell below her waist and was the color of the sky before it began to drizzle. Her eyes matched her hair exactly and the look of utter superiority on her plain face made Ami hate her almost as much as Genivieve did.  
  
She sat across from Ami and Mamoru in the prosecuters seat carrying a black breifcase that matched her shoes. The sarcastic smile that played on her face showed Ami that she was expecting this trial to take about 20 minutes.  
  
A bailiff with the head of a terrier entered the room. "All rise, for the honorable and majestic judge Jupiter." There were creaks heard as everyone got up from their chairs and stood to greet the King of the gods. He stepped into the room opening a door behind his high seat in the front of the room. He glowed with happiness to be in the seat, as if he loved the job and sat down tucking his black robes behind him.  
  
" This is the case of Destiny vs. Mizuno Ami and Mamoru Chiba." Jupiter began. "How do you plea?"  
  
"Innocent," Genivieve responded.  
  
Jupiter clapped his hands together in joy as if any other answer would have been a disapointment and he was relishing the trial. The jurors filed in, each god or goddess changing their seat into one more comfortable for their own tastes. "Opening statements." Chloe stood up and took out a piece of paper.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. Love. Love is the feeling that we are debating today. All thoughts aside, the true question here is whether these two people sitting here were truly meant for each other and that Angelica Morbida Andromeda Destiny has made a mistake. Or are the defendents making a mochery of love, destiny and this court. In this trial we will prove beyond any doubt that these two people have fallen in love against their will. All that we ask is that Destiny own up to her mistake and let these two people go into the world in peace. Sadly, Destiny refuses and risen these charges against our poor innocent defendants. I have one question for the jurors, will you let this love be lost? Will you allow innocent people to prison for a gods-given gift? Or will you do what is correct and declare these defendants what they are, innocent."  
  
Chloe sat down and Destiny stood straitening her skirt.  
  
" In the past it has been recognized that Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino will be King and Queen of the world. Anyone who has thwarted with this Destiny, (the Negaverse, Sailor Galaxia, the Dead Moon circus) has been punished. Why should this case be any different? People are counting on Usagi and Mamoru to make our world a better place and the defendants should learn that our world is something that can't be triffled with, and neither is Destiny."  
  
Destiny sat down and Jupiter nodded.  
  
"Call you first witness."  
  
"I call Ten'ou Haruka to the stand," Genivieve said clearly. Haruka stood up and sat down in the lower seat beside Jupiter. Genivieve got up, smiled at the jurors (who smiled back) and walked to Haruka as the bailiff asked her to; "swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you gods."  
  
Genvieve stepped up again as Haruka was sworn in. " Age and occupation for the court please."  
  
"I am 18 years old and I am the Sailor Soldier of Uranus." From the jurors seats, Mamoru and Ami saw Uranus let a out a small cough of recognition.  
  
"First," Genvieve began, "tell me your impression of Miss Mizuno."  
  
"Well," Haruka said. "Ami is the most mature of all the inner senshi and is very dedicated. Obviously the brightest and most intelligent of them," she smiled. "Ami is probably the only inner senshi Michiru and I respected right from the beginning of our mission with them. She has always been the most reasonable."  
  
" I see," Genevieve said. "And what would you say her relationship with Mr. Chiba was before all this started?"  
  
"I would say they were very good friends. She understood him better then even Usagi because they are alike, two of a kind actually. They both have goals and strive for them and Mamoru always knew what Ami needed to hear."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Whenever Ami was sad, he knew it and was there for her. Like when she believed she had no passion. Mamoru was there to tell her exactly what she needed to hear. He would have done the same for Usagi."  
  
"Thank you," Genevieve said. "No furthur questions."  
  
"Would the prosecution like to cross examine the witness?"  
  
Destiny shook her head haughtily. "Defense calls your next witness." Jupiter said.  
  
"I would like to call Kaiou Michiru to the stand." Genivieve said. Michiru got up, was sworn in and stated her name age and occupation for the court. Not without Neptune smiling and pointing in her direction, though.  
  
"Please describe your relation ship with the defendants." Genivieve said.  
  
"Mamoru is my King and I am his soldier, he is also a comrade. Ami is a soldier and a friend."  
  
" Have you always been able to say that about Miss Mizuno?"  
  
"No," Michiru answered. "But as Haruka said, I have always felt great respect for her. She is the only person I know who can out swim me. She has great talent and power.  
  
"So could you say that Ami would never do something like, thwart destiny purposely?" Genevieve said staring at Destiny, daring her to object.  
  
Destiny took the dare. "Objection your honor, leading the whitness!"  
  
Neptune looked at Michiru who smiled in a reassuring way. Neptune in turn nodded to Jupiter who gracefully told Destiny to shut up and sit down.  
  
" Ami would never do something like that, nor would Mamoru. They must really love each other."  
  
"Speaking of Mamoru," Genevieve said. "How do you feel about his temperament?"  
  
"Mamoru is very mellow and very nice. In fact, probably the most interesting guy I know. He's into the same things I am, and of course, Ami is in to...."  
  
"And Mamoru is like Ami, how?"  
  
"They both are somewhat quiet private people who love to learn and understand. They are both extremely dedicated and hold a certain respect for each other."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
" Ever since I met them both they seemed like two of one."  
  
"I see," Genevieve said. "No further questions."  
  
Next Genevieve called Makoto to the stand after Destiny refused to cross-examine Michiru also.  
  
"I've known Ami since I was in junior high." Makoto began. "She's always been there for all of us especially Usagi."  
  
"Its been established that Mamoru and Ami share a certain respect." Genevieve said. "When did that start?"  
  
"I believe it started after Ami defeated him when he was Evil Prince Mamoru when no one else could. We all tried hard to beat him but because she thought like him and knew what to expect she won. Ever since then, I believe that Mamoru has thought that Ami was stronger than everyone else believed.  
  
" Some say that Ami is a weak scout, but I know we would all be lost without her." Makoto added to finish.  
  
"Are there any other instances where you would say Mamoru and Ami have been especially close of mind?" Genivieve asked.  
  
"Well, there was the time Ami was about to go away to school and Mamoru saw her on to the plane. He knew that she was going to be there, but what astounds me is, how he knew to wait for her when she decided that she didn't want to leave. Because when Ami ran away from the airport Mamoru was there."  
  
"Interesting. How would you say Ami and Mamoru's schedules are by the way?"  
  
"Packed," Makoto said. "Ami always finds time to help us, be the best student in Japan, and be a Sailor Scout. Ami herself has stated many times that she has no time for a boy friend. Though she has become a lot less rigid the last couple years."  
  
" I see," Genivieve said turning to the jurors. "You've heard from every whitness that Ami and Mamoru are trustworthy people, but I'm sure you already knew that. Cross examination?" She asked turning to Destiny. Again Destiny shook her head and Chloe stood up to cross-examine Joe.  
  
" How long have you known Mamoru?" She asked.  
  
" I have been his roommate ever since he came to the U.S. He has always been the quiet one of all of us. The first couple weeks we had to drag him out to party."  
  
"Would you say Miss Mizuno has the same disposition?"  
  
"Definitely. She's quiet and loves to read like Mamoru they both have an air about them..."  
  
"Describe this 'air'" Genivieve said.  
  
" Its like they have something important to do all them time and they always have something on their mind. Mamoru was always a very dedicated person and I can see Ami is the same way. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Ami ended up studying in the U.S also."  
  
" Now," Genivieve asked. "When Mamoru heard that Sailor Senshi was coming to New York to visit him, how did he react?"  
  
" He was very worried." Joe responded. "Danny told me later that he had hoped that it would be Ami because the other scouts were so different from him. They wouldn't enjoy the culture of the city as much as Ami would."  
  
" How did he react when he saw Miss Mizuno get off the plane?"  
  
" Very relieved. He looked so happy he could have kissed her."  
  
" And after that, how did Mamoru and Ami interact?" Genevieve asked .  
  
" Like old partners in crime."  
  
" What of your other roommate Michael and did Ami and Mamoru become nervous around each other at all?"  
  
" Michael is never home and recently we found out that he was working for the ministry of Destiny." Joe said. " That is why he was following Mamoru around. Not only that, but he detained Ami's plane in San Francisco so that she could not get here. As for Ami and Mamoru, they became more and more cautious around each other I think. I believe they were beginning to discover their attraction for each other."  
  
" Would you say they had any knowledge of this before?" Chloe asked.  
  
" Not at all," Joe said. "They acted like they had been caught stealing."  
  
"And Michael," Chloe asked. "The night he detained Ami and Mamoru. How many warnings had they received?"  
  
" Two I believe."  
  
"And what happened after the defendants received the 2nd one?"  
  
"They drove strait to your house." Joe said. " I believe you could tell the story from there."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said. "No further questions." Chloe again turned to the jury. "Let me remind the jury of something. Section 45-26781 of the Olympus conference of 323 B.C states that any person in question and under suspicion for purposly thwarting Destiny must receive 2 warning and then an additional letter saying that they will be arrested. Now, the whitness says that Ami and Mamoru only received two warnings, to me that is bad police work."  
  
Jupiter asked Destiny if she would like to cross-examine the whitness and she accepted.  
  
"You said that Ami and Mamoru became nervous, could that be because they thought that Michael was on to their scheme? Could it be because they felt guilty because they knew what they were doing was wrong? Could it be that..."  
  
Joe opened his mouth to answer. "OBJECTION!" Chloe thundered. "Leading and badgering the whitness. He has already stated that he does not believe that the defendants' actions were premeditated. The prosecutions questions are irrelavent."  
  
"Sustained," Jupiter said. Destiny threw a cutting look at him.  
  
"No further questions." Destiny spat.  
  
"I would like to call my first factual whitness' to the stand," Genivieve said. "The defence calls Tsukino Usagi and Luna the cat to the stand."  
  
Usagi stood up taking Luna with her. "OBJECTION!" Destiny thundered. "That is a cat!"  
  
"That is not just any cat," Jupiter said. "She is one of Queen Selenity's guardian cats from the Moon Kingdom. Objection overruled."  
  
"Thank you," Genivieve said as Luna and Usagi were sworn in. "Please state your ages and occupations for the jury."  
  
" I am a guardian cat and am roughly 3000 years old." Luna said.  
  
"I am the pretty soldier Sailor Moon and princess of the Moon Kingdom. I am 16 years old."  
  
"Very good." Genivieve said. "This question is for Miss Tsukino. In the time that you have known Ami and Mamoru what would you make of them?"  
  
" Their both very responsible people, very loyal and very bright. They do have a weakness for the written word however."  
  
"Would you say your relationship with Miss Mizuno was close?"  
  
"Most definately," Usagi nodded," Ami was and still is and always will be one of my best friends."  
  
"And Mr. Chiba?" Genivieve asked.  
  
" My relationship with Mamoru was very close but I don't think we were compatible."  
  
" And Ami and Mamoru are?"  
  
" Well they're alike in every way and they know each other well. I never understood Mamoru, but Ami does and everyone needs someone who loves AND understands them."  
  
"So you aren't angry about this situation?" Genivieve asked looking at the jury. "And if so explain why or why not."  
  
"No I'm not." Usagi said brightly. "I feel that this may be better for me actually. Mamoru cared for me but it wasn't love. It was like a brotherly kinship type deal. Anyway, I myself have fallen in love with someone."  
  
"And that would be...."  
  
" Seiya Kou."  
  
"How would you describe your relation ship with Mr. Kou?" Genivieve asked.  
  
"Its more personal than my relationship with Mamoru."  
  
"Better?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "yup."  
  
Genivieve turned to the jury. "So you see, Mamoru and Ami weren't the only ones to commit an offence. Now Miss Tsukino. Did you receive any warnings from the Ministry of Destiny?"  
  
" Yes, I received two."  
  
Genivieve turned back to the jury. "Again, this officer of the law took the defendants in prematurely therefore resulting in this case. I believe you can get suspended for that."  
  
"Luna," Genivieve said, "You trained Miss Mizuno. You could say you know her fairly well could you not?"  
  
"Yes I could." Luna said.  
  
"And you knew Queen Selenity well?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"How did Queen Selenity plan this to be in your opinion," Genivieve asked.  
  
"I know she just wanted all the girls to be happy. She thought that making Mamoru and Usagi destined to be together would make them happy. I am sure she did not count on this happening."  
  
" Thank you no further questions."  
  
Destiny stood up to cross-examine the witnesses.  
  
"Miss Tsukino." She said sharply. "You would be very happy if Ami and Mamoru won this case would you not?"  
  
"Yes of course..." Usagi began, but Destiny cut her off.  
  
"Is it because of your relationship with Seiya? Is that why you would like to see them win this trial, because that would leave you free to go about your business?"  
  
"No..." Usagi said defensively. "Yes.....partly...."  
  
" So you should be sitting at that table yourself with the defendants, because you have also trifled with the future!"  
  
"I....er....um....maybe?"  
  
"No further questions," Destiny said smugly.  
  
"At this time," Chloe said standing up. "The defense would like to produce evidence exhibit A. A signed document by Cupid and Venus stating that their will had Mamoru and Ami inscribed as a pair." Chloe walked over, her high heels clicking on the floor, and gave the piece of parchment to Jupiter who looked over it intently and passed it to the bailiff. The bailiff gave the parchment to the jurors who murmured their approval as Chloe handed out a second piece of paper. "This is Exhibit B. A copy of an area of Venus and Cupid's will that has Mamoru and Ami's name's on it."  
  
" To coincide with these exhibits I would like to call Felicia Winters to the stand." Chloe said as a small girl appeared from the crowd.  
  
"You work for Venus do you not?" Chloe asked.  
  
Felicia nodded, "yes I do. I am the head servant in her quarters."  
  
"On December 22, did Venus see anyone in her chamber?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes," Felecia said. "She saw Miss Mizuno, Miss LeMont Delacour and yourself."  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"She signed a paper that you gave her, which the jury knows as Exhibit A and gave you Exhibit B. Not only that but she herself confirmed her feelings about the contents of the paper stating that she herself had paired Mamoru and Ami."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions." Chloe smiled.  
  
Destiny refused to cross examine the small girl so Felicia slid off of her chair (he feet didn't reach the ground) and walked back to view the rest of the trial.  
  
"For our next witness I would like to call Queen Selenity to the stand." Genivieve said. The silent court became filled with murmurs. Usagi turned green and the senshi straitened in their chairs." Then all was silent for about 15 seconds.  
  
"I would like to speak with your honor." Destiny said angrily.  
  
Genivieve, Chloe and Destiny approached the bench. "Your honor," Destiny began. "I do not know the regulations concerning witnesses that have already passed away. I would like to request a recess until tomorrow so that we can look into this matter."  
  
"What do you say Genivieve," Jupiter asked.  
  
"Have you're recess but you will find nothing at all wrong with it and nothing that states I cannot do what the defense is doing." Genivieve and Chloe left the bench, Destiny following behind.  
  
"Now what," Mamoru asked them as they came back to the table.  
  
"We have a recess until tomorrow." Chloe said. "Angelica Morbida Andromeda Destiny seems to think she can stop us from putting Selenity on the stand somehow."  
  
"However," Genivieve said smiling at Chloe. "She will find nothing in any section of any document saying that the dead cannot testify."  
  
"You're good." Michiru said as she and Haruka walked up from behind her.  
  
"I suppose." Genivieve said. "I don't think Destiny has any witnesses other than Michael so we could be in the clear. All we need to do is wait for tomorrow."  
  
"Good job Genivieve," came a cold voice from behind them. "You might be the only person in your family who isn't a total ignoramus."  
  
Genivieve's eyes narrowed. "Lets go." She said not even turning.  
  
"I suppose it's because I made you what you are. I am Destiny, and your Destiny is to fight me, how ironic. I don't recall creating my own adversary. You must be a mistake."  
  
Genivieve continued to pack her things forcefully into her briefcase pretending to be aloof. She turned to Destiny and looked her strait in the eye. "I suppose that all the mistakes you make are as good as I am then. Look at this trial mon ami, your mistakes always turn out much better than your original plan." She smiled and shook Destiny hand. "I congratulate you my dear, on being the best screw up there ever was." She walked away and Chloe looked at Destiny.  
  
"I'm not as polite as Genivieve," she said. "So I'm just going to say things like they are. Burn in hell."  
  
The senshi did not stick around to see the look of anger on Destiny's face. They went through the laberynth of halls to reach the streets.  
  
" Good job Genivieve," said a voice that seemed to echo on its own. Ami recognized it already after only having heard it a few times.  
  
"Thank you Pluto." Genivieve said bowing slightly. She turned and walked away.  
  
"I think you might actually win this case." He said as he watched her fade into the distance, obviously meaning it as a compliment.  
  
Genivieve's expression soured as she swirled to face him. " That is what I was aiming to do." She said sarcastically. "Now if you would excuse me, my colleague and I have another day in court to prepare for. Tah- Tah."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now what?" Usagi asked plopping down on the couch in Genivieve's living room.  
  
"We wait for tomorrow. Destiny will find nothing what so ever to stop your mother from testifying. Its good to win." She sank down on the couch beside Usagi, sighing as Mamoru and Ami caught each others eye and went into the hall.  
  
"Mamoru," Ami whispered as she headed for the library. "I'm worried."  
  
"I know." He said softly. "I can tell, what's wrong?"  
  
"What if we loose? Today would be the last day..." He put his finger over her mouth silencing her as they sat down on a couch in front of an empty fireplace.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered as if afraid to be heard. "Don't ever worry." He kissed her. By the time they left the library the sun was down and the moon had begun its endless nocturnal dance in the sky.  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Day Two  
  
Ami and Mamoru sat in the courtroom again the next day just as nervous as the day before. They went through the motions of greeting the judge and jury numbly as if they heard the words from underwater. Finally Jupiter asked: "Does the prosecution have any reason for not allowing the next whitness?"  
  
Destiny looked at the floor. "No your honor." She said in an icy tone.  
  
"You may proceed Miss LeMont Delacour."  
  
Genivieve stood up as Queen Selenity instantly appeared in the chair. By the time she said, "I do," as she was sworn in she had the whole room mesmerized.  
  
"I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind your majesty."  
  
"Most certainly not," Queen Selenity responded. "However I would like to make a few statements afterward."  
  
"Objection," bellowed Destiny.  
  
" Shut up! I'm trying to hear this woman talk!" Jupiter responded leaning over in his seat to look at Queen Selenity. "Continue Geni dear."  
  
"Thank you." Genivieve said smiling and straitening her navy blue suit. "My Queen, please describe the characters of Usagi, Mamoru and Ami in the Silver Millenium."  
  
"Of course," the Queen said as if searching her mind. " Ami has changed the least. She was always very wise and intelligent. She looks as she always had, elegant, pensative, kind and confident. Usagi was a little more responsible than she is now, but not by so much. Mamoru however, has changed drastically. What was once a coddled yet brave and chivalrous prince is now a wise, dashing and noble King."  
  
"Why is that?" Genivieve asked.  
  
" I believe it is because everything was so easy for him in the Silver Millenium. He was served on hand and foot and everything he wanted was given to him. However, now our young prince has had to work for everything he had. Making him more responsible, changing his whole attitude, his tastes. He no longer understands people that don't need to work, he no longer sees what it's like to have everything you've ever wanted. He understands striving for the best that you are. He respects the quiet beauty of the written word and the solemn grace of music of old. I never counted on this happening, but Mamoru no longer understands Usagi.  
  
"Everyone deserves to have someone who understands them and if Seiya and Usagi understand each other and Mamoru and Ami understand each other so be it. My intentions when I sent my senshi and my daughter to Earth were not to fulfill Destiny, but to make them happy and to save the world."  
  
"That's very beautiful your majesty." Genivieve said quietly. " Have you been watching the events of the past few days from Elesian Fields?"  
  
" I have."  
  
"And what have you seen?" Genivieve asked.  
  
" I saw two people that understood each other fall in love against their will. I saw a mad man track them down and drag them here against the law and without them knowing what was going on. And I saw Angelica Morbida Andromeda Destiny, a woman I thought kind and nobel, make a mochery of love and this court. If anyone deserves the blame for this fiasco it is I, who did not think of the possibilitiy of perhaps one of my people changing."  
  
" And how could Destiny be fulfilled if Usagi and Mamoru did not marry." Genivieve asked patiently.  
  
" Just because they do not marry, does not mean they cannot rule side by side." The Queen said throwing a glance at Destiny and narrowing her eyes slightly. "My daughter is the heir to the thrown and Mamoru is also. They can do with that what they wish."  
  
"Thank you my Queen," Genivieve said bowing slightly. "No further questions."  
  
Jupiter looked at Destiny gravely, "would you like to cross-examine the whitness."  
  
Destiny shook her head.  
  
" The defense calls Chiba Mamoru to the stand."  
  
Mamoru stood up and made his way to the stand, though not without some extra glances from Venus and Diana who were spotted by Juno and Minerva and immediately averted their eyes.  
  
The dog man swore him in and Chloe stood up to cross-examine him. "Please describe your prior relationship with Miss Mizuno."  
  
" I had nothing but utmost respect for her. I always found her attractive because she is, and she knew I did but nothing came of it. We were good friends, in fact I was better friends with her than I was with my own girl friend. I understood Ami better."  
  
" And the last few days?" Chloe asked.  
  
" Usagi called me one morning and told me that a senshi was coming to see me. I quickly panicked but calmed when I found out it was Ami."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because we share the same interests and I would be able to have more fun with her. Anyway, we went on a few outtings and I began to realize that I was very very attracted to her. This feeling that I felt consumed me and I told Ami how I felt. That is when the letters began to arrive. I received one letter, but thought it was practical joke because it soon disappeared. The second letter I received in Ami's presence as she received her own. I quickly drove over to Miss LeMont Delacour's to understand what was going on. While Genivieve was deciphering the letters Michael entered, possessing the body of two of my roommates to enter the apartment and arrested us. "  
  
" While you were driving to Miss LeMont Delacour's did you say anything at all to Ami?"  
  
" Not much," Mamoru said. "I was too busy driving as fast as I could."  
  
" And you received no letters after the 2nd one?"  
  
" None."  
  
" Thank you. As the jury can see, not only is that terrible police work but Michael possessed the body of two bystanders on the way. That is against Section 528-3600 of article 325 of the Atlantis and Thebes conference that states bystanders should be left alone at all times. No further questions."  
  
Genivieve stood up, "the defense calls Mizuno Ami to the stand."  
  
Ami and Genivieve approached the bench and Ami was sworn in.  
  
" Miss Mizuno." Genivieve said. " When you flew to New York, did you ask Usagi to call Mamoru?"  
  
" No," Ami said. "I asked her not too so that I would not bother him."  
  
" I see, and when you arrived in San Francisco for your connection to New York what had happened to your plane?"  
  
" It had been tampered with to an impossible extent."  
  
" Again," Genivieve said looking at the jury. "The calling card of our favorite policeman Michael."  
  
" OBJECTION!! You have no proof of that!" Destiny said.  
  
" Maybe not, but it makes such sense doesn't it?" Genivieve said quickly.  
  
" Sustained," Jupiter said. "Do not mention the incident again."  
  
" When you arrived in New York what happened?"  
  
" I met Mamoru's friends and they were all quite original and I liked them. Soon however I began to feel attracted to Mamoru."  
  
" Did you feel this way at all before?"  
  
" No," Ami said. " I had always respected him and liked and understood him but not like this. After we both could no longer stand the silence the letter came."  
  
" We've heard that already," Genivieve said politely. "I would like to ask you about the events of one afternoon when you and Mamoru found the residue of a memory spell in his apartment."  
  
" Yes, we did. It seemed that Joe and Danny had had their memories erased. I'm sure you can tell the court more than I can about that afternoon however."  
  
" So I can," Genivieve said spitefully. " I will save that for later however. So you and Mamoru have not been trifling with Destiny purposely?"  
  
" No." Ami said.  
  
" Thank you no further questions."  
  
" That concludes the defenses witnesses we will now hear from the prosecution." Jupiter said.  
  
" My first and only whitness is Detective Michael Reed." Destiny said.  
  
Michael materialized in the chair and Destiny stood up to cross-examine him.  
  
" You were sent to New York to make sure that Chiba Mamoru did not trifle with his own destiny were you not?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
" And what did you see?"  
  
" Mr. Chiba became very involved with Miss Mizuno and was not quiet about this at all."  
  
" Please give an example?" Destiny said.  
  
" I saw them dancing very closely at a club. They soon left however and I saw no more."  
  
"And this started...."  
  
" The very next day after Miss Mizuno arrived in New York." he said.  
  
" Thank you. You see," Destiny said. "It must have been premeditated because no one falls in love that fast. I believe this trial is over."  
  
Genivieve stood up to cross-examine Michael.  
  
" Is it not true that you trifled with Miss Mizuno's plane. Endangering the lives of innocents, so that she could not reach New York?"  
  
Michael looked pleadingly in Destiny's direction. "Yes."  
  
" Is it not true that you used a memory charm on Joe and Danny to keep them from remembering that you harassed Chloe and I when we snuck into your apartment and found out you were undercover for the ministry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Destiny looked from side to side and up and down, rage plain on her face. "Objection! Badgering the whitness!" It seemed like Jupiter was to enthralled to hear her because he said nothing.  
  
" Is it not true that you used a disarming charm on Chloe when she tried to stop you from discovering me in your bedroom looking at your records?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" And is it not true that you possessed the bodies of Joe and Danny to gain the keys to my apartment and break in?" Genivieve asked her voice growing stronger.  
  
"OBJECTION!" Destiny screamed, "Badgering and Leading the whitness." Jupiter looked at her and then looked at Michael who said;  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
" Now! Is it not true and Mamoru and Ami immediately stopped dancing when they realized what they were doing and parted ways!" Genivieve said.  
  
" Yes." said Michael frustration clear on his voice.  
  
" And finally," Genivieve said in a satisfied voice. "that you broke sections 12-36, 12-39, and 12-47 of the Ministry of Destiny's Police Boundries act stating that innocent bystander cannot be possessed, charmed, or have their memories erased unless you are in pursuit of a dangerous criminal?"  
  
"YES!!!!" Michael screamed.  
  
Genivieve simply smiled at his rudeness. "Thank you you've been a grand help Mr. Reed. However, if you broke all those laws how can we possibly believe your prior testimony? No further questions."  
  
Genivieve walked confidently back to her seat as Destiny growled at her from behind.  
  
"The jurors will now decide the verdict," Jupiter said. The gods simply disappeared, leaving their chairs the same way they were before the trial started. Genivieve slumped in her chair and sighed a heavy sigh of what seemed like relief.  
  
No one spoke, the air in the room was so heavy that Ami almost felt herself sink through the floor. And finally, after 23 and minutes and 46 seconds of utter agony (Rei timed it) the gods reappeared and transformed their chairs.  
  
Everyone in the room rose for Jupiter's entrance. " I will now read the verdict for case number 237-581 Mizuno and Chiba vs. The Ministry of Destiny. We the gods who rule over the world find the defendant.................  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Verdict  
  
Mamoru felt as if he was listening to the trial underwater. "find the defendant.....not guilty for the violation of......" Suddenly the air cleared as Usagi let out a yelp of happiness. Mamoru and Ami hugged each other while in tears as Genivieve did a little dance repeating "I won I won I won I won I won" over and over again. Chloe grabbed Joe and kissed him on the lips while inner senshi began to clap. The outer senshi, even in their calmness and maturity let out small gasps of happiness. Destiny on the other hand, was in shock. By the time this was all over Jupiter was done reading his speech and they were all free to go.  
  
Genivieve sang "I kicked her ass, I finally beat that b...." She looked at Ami and Mamoru and smiled. "I'm sure you guys are happy. We can probably catch a train back to New York tomorrow.  
  
"A train?" Minako asked in surprise.  
  
" Yeah," Genivieve said as if it was common knowledge. "what else did you think we would use...."  
  
" I was kind of thinking the gods would kind of just 'poof' us back." Makoto said.  
  
" Poof?" Genivieve said laughing. "Poof us back, is that what you thought? Honestly...."  
  
Chloe, now as close to Joe as his hip pocket, interrupted Genivieve's ranting's by yelling. "That's it PARTY!"  
  
" Did I hear the word party?" Asked a sweet voice from behind them as they wound their way through the halls and out of the courtroom.  
  
" Venus!" Genivieve said hugging the pink gowned and blonde haired woman. "Thank you so much for your support!"  
  
Cupid materialized beside Venus. "I'm so happy I could kiss you," Genivieve said to him. "But I won't because then you would get an ego and that wouldn't be good at all."  
  
Cupid tapped his cheek, "just a little one." Genivieve stood on her toes and quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What a rush," Genivieve said. "Now I remember why I never did drugs. How disappointing the world will be when this high is over. Bleh."  
  
Ami and Mamoru kissed as they sat in the carrige home. This may very well have been the happiest day of their lives.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Upon reaching the house, they encountered yet another surprise.  
  
"Brandon?!" Genivieve breathed as she entered and saw him sit on the couch. The whole adventure had to be retold and more introductions had to be made. Finally in the end Mamoru asked him; "how the hell did you get here?"  
  
"Well," Brandon said. "I was just sitting around the apartment wondering where everyone could possibly be and then I got this phone call from Genivieve's grandmother. The second she told me who it was I found myself sitting here. Weird, no? Oh God now I'm even starting to sound like you Geni!"  
  
"Don't worry about it sugar." Genivieve said. "But if my Grandmother sent you, you might want to check your wallet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it?" Genivieve said patiently.  
  
Everyone stood pack as Brandon poked through his wallet. "This is my subscription to the bookstore (ick), this is block buster (yay!)" He said as he took out his cards one by one. Then suddenly a large doll fell out of the wallet.  
  
"Thats not funny Grandmother!" Genivieve said as she picked up the voodoo doll that looked exactly like Destiny. "You don't need to play unfairly!"  
  
Thousands of miles and demensions away, an old Haitian woman laughed until she couldn't laugh anymore. For happiness is a fog to all the senses, even the inner sight.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The party raged on until four o' clock in the morning. By the end of it, Chloe and Joe had declared themselves a couple. Brandon kissed Danny upon finding out that he was gay and it seemed like everyone had found their match. Genivieve sat outside on her door step sucking on a lollipop and watching the sun rise. She won, she couldn't possibly sleep now.  
  
"Keep up with the all-nighters and you might end up living with me." Pluto said materializing beside her.  
  
"Nah!" Genivieve said. "I will be alright. I'm just happy that everything turned out like it should have."  
  
Pluto looked at her with pity in his eyes. "I suppose, if that's what you want to see."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Genivieve said glaring at him.  
  
" You only see what you want to. You see the fact's, you see what's in front of you. Thats what makes you a LeMont Delacour."  
  
Genivieve groaned in annoyance. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what you want me to mean." Pluto said as he kissed her on the neck. "Just forget I ever tried to tell you, I shouldn't have."  
  
Genivieve walked into the house. As far as she was concerned Pluto had never been there. She would never remember what he said until the end of the incoming day.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami climbed into the chariot that would take all the senshi and their entorage to a train station and finally back to New York. Mamoru put his arms around her as the horses traveled smoothly down the marble roads. "Happy?" She asked him smiling.  
  
" Too happy." He answered.  
  
Those who fight know only too well that happiness is a lingering feeling that makes you forget the truth. In the fog of happiness you might forget what is obvious and not be able to see what is right in front of your eyes. In happiness, the bitter truth is a waste of time.  
  
In the middle of the ride Brandon fell out of the chariot. The caravan stopped to check on him but as he rose it was not Brandon they saw but Angelica Morbida Andromeda Destiny.  
  
"Oh my Gods!" Genivieve cried, "I shouldn't have been so stupid."  
  
"Thats right," Destiny smiled. "I can barely believe it worked myself. Happiness is quite the drug."  
  
"What do you want!" Ami cried. "You can't do a damn thing."  
  
"Correction, I can't send you to prison." Destiny said. "But I can erase your memory. Say goodbye to your dear prince."  
  
" No," Genivieve said. "I wont let you...I can't."  
  
" But you threw away the little dolly," Destiny taunted. "Now you don't have time to make a new one. What a pity. Say good bye to each other. I'm giving you one minute."  
  
Ami reached up and kissed Mamoru. While tears flowed out of the eyes of the senshi. Chloe reached for her spike belt to beat Destiny to a pulp but Setsuna looked at her with patience. Sailor Pluto emerged from her body, and time was frozen.  
  
No one moved, no one breathed, they thought they were dead. The senshi were not awake, nor were Chloe, Danny, or Joe. Genivieve looked at Brandon's body laying in a cold heep on the side of the road as the god Pluto materialized next to Sailor Pluto. "Good job my senshi." He said softly in his haunting voice. "I tried to tell you dear Genivieve but I could not make you understand."  
  
Tears poured out of Genivieve's eyes. "Setsuna," Pluto said. "No one will ever remember this trip so the fact that you froze time will never ever know that you have done the unforgivable task of freezing time. Go and speak to Ami and Mamoru."  
  
Sailor Pluto guided Ami and Mamoru aside to speak with them as Pluto put his hand on Genivieve's shoulder. "If you know what happens between those three it cannot happen. Close your ears to them and speak only to me....." Genivieve turned and looked into his eyes. They were like quicksand, she was pulled in and all her senses were devoured by those massive violet windows.  
  
"Mamoru, Ami." Sailor Pluto began. "The gods gave Pluto permission to instruct me to do this so I will be brief." She took two necklaces. Both with long chains and a time key on the end. One silver, one gold. Pluto gave Mamoru the gold key and Ami the silver. "Whenever you feel as if you need comfort, kiss the keys. Time will stop and you will both be sucked into a world that consists of you two and no one else. You will however, know who you are and what you've been doing for the past few days. Upon leaving this world you will not know that you had been there. Just know that when you need comfort you must kiss the key."  
  
" So you're giving us our own universe?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded, pain engraved in her eyes. "Yes I am." Ami hugged her and whispered. "I know what this means to you. Thank you so much."  
  
"Remember," Sailor Pluto said as time began to continue. "For comfort, kiss the key."  
  
Mamoru looked at Pluto's sorrowful red eyes. She is sorrow, he thought, sorrow finished our ordeal.  
  
Ami and Mamoru kissed each other as Destiny erased their memories.  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
Where Love Takes You  
  
Crystal Tokyo In the 30th Century  
  
King Endimyon sat at his desk going through the many papers and legality's that Usagi never bothered with and left to him. Chibi-Usa was screaming in the other room and Mamoru could hear Sailor Mars (visiting from her home planet) yell at the servants to tend to the 14-month-old baby. Usagi looked over his shoulders at the scores of papers.  
  
"Busy huh?" She asked serenely.  
  
"Yes," Endymion responded his head deep into his papers. "This one is about the Conference of Rome and how they are trying to improve peace in southern Europe."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Sounds interesting." She said hollowly, obviously not as interested as she tried to sound.  
  
" I can't figure out whether I should approve their plan though, it seems like it will agrivate several people of Northern Africa at the same time." Endymion debated.  
  
" Well dear," Usagi said. "Keep on thinking and I'm sure you'll come up with something. Why don't you call all of your advisors, usually Genivieve LeMont Delacour has an answer."  
  
" I tried that." Endymion said. "However, she can't figure it out either."  
  
Usagi kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. "If they can't," she called behind her, "I can't either."  
  
Mamoru sighed as she left. This wasn't the only difficult paper in the pile. All of them were papers he had been avoiding for weeks on end.  
  
He called to his servant. "Arturo," he said. "Isn't the Queen of Mercury here for a peace talk between the Space gypsies of Earth and Mercury?"  
  
" Yes," Arturo said. " Our Queen was supposed to attend but could not. However, Queen Ami took care of things and there should be lasting peace between the two clans. I believe she is leaving tomorrow morning for Mercury." Arturo rambled on. "Those gypsies always give trouble..."  
  
" Summon her," the King growled. Endymion had a certain respect for the noble gypsies and was aggravated that Arturo would slander them in front of him.  
  
"Of course," Arturo replied.  
  
Endymion was made aware of Ami's coming by hearing Chibi-Usa's cry of complete and utter bliss as Ami rubbed her in just the right place as she always did when she was going to see the royal family. Endymion heard the train of her long blue satin empire gown run against the carpeted floor as she walked into Endymion's study.  
  
" Hello Endymion." She said looking tired. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
" Yes," he said softly. "I need some help." She looks wonderful. He sniffed the air as he always did when Ami passed him. She smells like that feeling....  
  
Ami and Endymion tackled the papers head on Ami putting Endymion's royal seal on some of them immediately and burning others.  
  
Finally, Ami sat back in the chair she was sitting in and sighed. "We're done." Endymion said with relief on his voice.  
  
Ami stood up to go. "Wait," he said. He bit back the words he wanted to say and instead said, "you don't need to go anywhere. Stay here tonight and have breakfast with us, then you an leave tomorrow after giving Chibi- Usa another one of those magnificent back rubs that only you can give."  
  
Ami smiled. "Alright," she looked into his eyes. They were blue, not like Usagi's not like Minako's blue they were like his. A pensative deep blue. "Thank you for the invitation." She said nervously finally ripping her gaze from his.  
  
Mamoru rubbed his tired eyes after she left. For Comfort, kiss the key. Whenever he kissed the key he ended up feeling so relaxed afterwards and sometimes in the middle of day he would feel this rush of relaxation as if someone connected to him kissed their own key and sent that warmth to him. He picked up the golden key...  
  
Ami went to the room she always occupied when at the palace and fingered the mysterious silver key necklace she couldn't dare part with. It seemed to give her a strength whenever she kissed it. So she picked it up, kissed it, and felt the warmth begin.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In another universe two people met in the same water garden they always met in. Ami sat in a white gazebo with a small river of water surrounding it. A bridge connected it to dry land. "Endymion," she whispered as he appeared sitting across from her at the table.  
  
Every time they went there they seemed to see more clearly they understood what had been happening to them when they kissed their keys and when they went home they never remembered it at all.  
  
"I called you here because..." Ami said softly.  
  
"I thought I called you here," Endymion said.  
  
Ami smiled, "we are soul mates then."  
  
"I suppose so." Endymion kissed her and they sat together in that place and watched the stars fade from the night sky as they were taken back into Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Endymion felt a surge of warmth and comfort as he sat his desk. What had happened? But did that really matter? As long as I have this key, he thought as he walked past Ami's room and looked at her sleeping figure, I won't have to tell her or anyone else how I feel. Ever.  
  
Ami opened her eyes after Endymion passed, she saw his head peak into her room as she pretended to be asleep and shut her eyes until she could only see blurred shapes. But if there was anyone in this universe she would always be able to recognize, it would be King Endymion. But she could only dream he felt the same way. You don't need to tell anyone, Ami said to herself grasping the key, you have the key. She fell asleep remembering the warmth in her body.  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
How Things Really Are  
  
Mamoru's eyes popped open his hands clammy with perspiration. He got up, turned on his light and shut a window that he didn't even know was open. Mamoru picked up a book he was reading and read for a chapter before turning off his light. He didn't want to dream the dream he had been having before but as he shut his eyes he realized that he would slip back into it. "Ami," he whispered. His voice was dust in the wind as the visions crawled back into his helpless head.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours later and miles away Ami crept out of bed, her hands clammy with perspiration. She shut a window that she didn't know was open and picked up a book she had been reading. She read a chapter before turning off her light and going back to bed. Please not the same dream. She said to herself, but Ami fought a loosing battle and as sleep began to send its entrancing mist into her, fogging her senses. She whispered "Mamoru." And continued to dream on.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The second Mamoru woke up the first thing he heard was the phone ringing.  
  
" Mamoru!" His roommate Danny shouted from the shower. "Get the phone Joe's out! And don't expect Michael to be home."  
  
Mamoru slowly rolled out of his bed, it had been a long time since he had overslept like this. In fact, he hadn't overslept like this since the Death Busters had been steeling the sailor senshi's heart crystals. He suddenly remembered the dream he had had the night before. "Wait!" Mamoru said to Danny. He watched the phone ring, over and over and over again. Don't pick it up, Mamoru thought, life will be much easier if you just don't pick it up.  
  
Mamoru walked away, he thought of all the beautiful things that would happen, how he would never remember any of his dream once he picked up the phone, that once he picked up the phone he would have a comfort from a marriage he wasn't sure of.....the phone rang and Mamoru looked at it, and finally.....he picked it up on the last ring. 


End file.
